


Warmth

by the_moon_is_gay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I was too horny for emotional catharsis to focus on being regular horny, M/M, Starts kinky and then turns hurt/comfort, Touch-Starved, nothing bad happens during the kinky part to trigger the hurt/comfort part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_gay/pseuds/the_moon_is_gay
Summary: One of the very, very few perks of living in a post-apocalyptic hellscape is that if you want to get up to kinky shit on your roof, no one's around to stop you.-----------------AU where Dirk and Hal are stuck on post-apocalyptic earth longer and they work together to build Hal a body





	Warmth

One of the very, very few perks of living in a post-apocalyptic hellscape is that if you want to get up to kinky shit on your roof, no one's around to stop you.

Not having a proper body to do it with was more of an obstacle, but Dirk and Hal had been working on that. They both still considered Hal's current body a prototype, something to be iterated upon and improved, but it was definitely a start. And frankly, neither of them were Interested in waiting.

The current session centered around Hal lounging in a beach chair and ordering around Dirk, who had been striped, collared, and forbidden from speaking. Dirk acted resistant to all of this before complying, but that was just part of the game that they had agreed to beforehand. It was fairly mild all things considered, but they were starting slow. 

So, far Hal's orders had included setting up the beach-chair so he could sunbathe (Hal cannot tan), fanning him (Heat doesn't bother Hal), and fetching him multiple drinks (Hal doesn't have a mouth, all the drinks are just sitting on the ground next to the chair). The pointless nature of these tasks just feed into the humiliation. In between orders dirk was made to stand a short distance away, getting ever more worked up as Hal agonizingly dragged the scene out.

A seagull landed on the ground not far from the boys. Without thinking dirk moved as if to avoid it's gaze. Hal could not have been more thrilled.

“And here I thought I wouldn't be able to put in your place properly without a real audience. I can't believe a fucking seagull is enough to make squirm like that.”

Dirk tensed.

“I'm gonna have to break you of that prideful streak eventually.” Hal paused for a moment, pretending to be lost in thought.

“Why don't you come over here?” it wasn't a question.

Once Dirk was in range Hal leaned up and grabbed the chain hanging from his collar. 

“Closer.” Hal patted his lap with his free hand.

Dirk moved to kneel by Hal's legs and place his head on Hal's lap. Hal lightly tugged upwards on the chain and Dirk, getting the message, moved up and straddled Hals lap. Hal gently pulled Dirk down toward him, intending to order Dirk to kiss him. 

That's when he noticed the slight glimmer of tears in Dirks eyes. Dirk suddenly buried his head in the crook of Hal's neck and clung to him tightly.

Hal froze momentarily, panicked. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt Dirk? Dirk hadn't used any of the signals he wanted to slow down that they had agreed upon at the start of the exercise, and he definitely hadn't used his safeword but still. Maybe he had pushed him to hard? Or maybe?

“You have permission to speak, if you'd like.” None of the teasing and command Hal previously used remained in his voice. This was gentle, reassuring.

Dirk lifted his head up just enough to shake it no before resting it on Hal's chest, still gently weeping.

Hal relaxed after this, gently warping his arms around Dirk and dipping his head down to softly nuzzle his hair.

“Okay. That's okay. Whatever you need.”

When he thought about it, lying in the afternoon sun like that had warmed all his external parts significantly. He was usually much closer to room temperature. This was. Well this was probably the closest thing to realistic human touch Dirk had ever expedience. Hal gently rubbed Dirks back and made mental note that getting future versions of his body to feel warm like this needed to be a MUCH higher priority then it currently was.

They stayed like that for a long time. Dirk's breathing gradually evened out. Hal wasn't sure when Dirk feel asleep, but by the time he noticed it was to late. Cute-thing-asleep-on-top-of-you-rules dictated that he was trapped. Not that he minded.   
Hal glanced down and noticed the seagull, as well as a wedge of pineapple form the edge of one his drinks, was gone. The drinks reminded him about dirks collar, which he gently slipped off, careful not to disturb the boy. The moment for that had definitely passed.

It was sunset by the time dirk woke up, the barest hints of stars beginning to shine in the darker parts of the sky. Dirk groaned and groggily reached up, feeling that the collar was no longer clasped around his neck.

“I figured -” Hal started before Dirk cut him off  
“Yeah, yeah, no you definitely made the right call there.” Dirk hesitated. “I do- I do want to revisit that concept sometime though, if your feeling up for it.”

“Definitely. In the meantime, would you like to move our little impromptu to cuddle party to a comfier chair? Preferably in front of a movie?”

“Yes. Also food. Food would be good.”

“Can do. And may I say your sound particularly eloquent this evening?”

“Fuck you, I just woke up.” Dirk laughed as he spoke.

Hal hummed contentedly and hugged dirk to him one last time before scooping him up and carrying him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't advertise it up top but this actually baby's first fanfic! and I didn't have anyone beta it. Hope it wasn't terrible, lmao. I'm open to crit if you've got input!  
> \-------------  
> Dirk gets a weird sunburn where Hal's arms were wrapped around him and Hal thinks it hilarious.  
> \-------------  
> The "kiss" would have been Dirk kissing Hal's faceplate


End file.
